Halloween Safety Tips
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: it's a Public Service Announcement. Happy Halloween everybody. HandS, implied HardyBoys, mention of Eric/Ryan/Speed. Rated T for sexual innuendo


Halloween Safety Tips

(It's a PSA)

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" Ryan laughed excitedly, tossing a now-empty can of Red Bull into the big yellow recycling bin.

"You bet!" Eric smiled, digging through the garage. "We gotta make a tradition of this".

"I'm so stoked that Horatio's letting _us_ do it this year!"

"I know. I'm surprised that we talked him into it, especially with Stetler so attached to him nowadays".

"Yeah, no kidding".

Eric emerged from the garage with a big, stupid grin across his face and tools in hand. Ryan giggled with excitement, tossing Eric an energy drink. They had been up since the start of day shift and were not about to fall asleep now, not when the night was so young. It didn't even qualify as night yet; the sun was just starting to set.

Eric tossed the tools into the back of the Hummer. "We still have time for a quick bite to eat inside".

Ryan nodded, following the older man into their boss' home. "Yeah, and I need to grab a few things from the guest bedroom".

Just as the two expected, the first thing they saw when they walked into the house was Horatio and Stetler making out on the couch. The redhead quickly drew his tongue back into his own mouth and sat up, the younger man adjusting his already wrinkled and unbuttoned clothing.

"What are you two up to?" the redhead asked, standing up and trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"Resurrecting Speed," the Cuban grinned as his younger colleague ran up the stairs, "We already packed the shovels. Ryan's getting the magic stuff".

Rick stood and tried to discreetly zip his trousers up, "You're not going out dressed like that".

Eric arched an eyebrow at the comment and smirked. "I'll do want I want, Mom?"

"He's right," Horatio interjected. "Prowling around in the dark wearing all black is just asking for trouble".

"You don't want me to wear those stupid reflector strips that crazy jogger wears, do you?"

"No, but at least put on a white shirt or something".

"And you _are_ going to carry flashlights," Rick asked, crossing his arms, "right?"

"I know I'm ten years younger than you, Stetler," Eric said with a stern glare, "but I'm not an idiot".

"It's just a safety precaution," Horatio said calmly, stepping towards Eric, "plus, you'll want to see out there".

He sighed. It was actually a valid and intelligent suggestion; it just bugged him that it came from Stetler. H and Stetler were dating and quite happy with each other, he could accept that. But that didn't mean that he had to like the guy. All the years of being a rat didn't suddenly vanish when H and the IAB Lieutenant decided to start sleeping together. It just was strange seeing his closest friend and brother-in-law having that sort of relationship with a man he was taught to hate.

"We'll take some, H".

Rick thought for a second before speaking, "Will you need restraints for Speedle?"

"He's not a monster, Stetler!"

Horatio's brow furrowed as he saw a familiar vein on Eric's neck begin to protrude. He took the younger man by the arm and led him into the kitchen before he could say or do anything else. For a long moment Eric paced back and forth across the small room before sitting on the counter next to the sink, for Horatio's sake trying to calm down.

"Cut him some slack," Horatio asked, his eyes pleading. "He's never done this before. Do you know how long it took me to convince him that this is even possible?"

"He's not very trusting, is he?"

"He's logical, which was why it took me even longer to convince him that joining us this year wouldn't end up blowing up in his face. He wants you and Ryan and everyone else to see that he's not the suspicious jerk you all think he is; but he's positive that that couldn't happen. I have faith in you guys, I think it could".

"He just suggested that my late best friend would try to hurt me".

"He doesn't know how this works. Neither did we when we first tried it".

"Speed won't like him".

"Eric," the redhead sighed, "I know that you don't like me dating Rick".

"That's not what this is about, H".

"We both know that that's exactly what this is about". Their eyes met. "You don't have to tell him your life story. Just pretend that you don't think he's going to feed on my corpse once he's done laying his eggs in my brain".

The sound of Ryan's footsteps coming down the stairs cued Eric to nod obediently to end the conversation. Horatio cast him an uncertain glance before letting him hop off the counter and go back into the living room. They nearly ran into Rick.

"I just think it's best if they don't do this on an empty stomach," Rick said sheepishly and with a light blush. "Was just going to heat up some leftover pizza".

"We'll be fine," Eric said, walking over to Ryan and feeling it best not to make eye-contact with Rick.

Ryan shrugged. "No, he's right. I'll probably crash once we get there if I don't eat something now".

The redhead and his lover tried to hide in the kitchen, but Eric looked over just as Horatio pulled Stetler down into a gentle kiss. It will take a while to get used to this.

"He takes good care of Horatio," Ryan assured him, "and he'll probably take good care of us. He'll probably tell us to look both ways before we cross the street and not to take candy from strangers… on Halloween".

Eric smirked, letting the younger man pull him down for a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't long before Horatio and Rick came back into the living room.

"Do you have enough gas in the car?" Rick asked, setting the pizza down on the coffee table and putting a hand on the small of Horatio's back. "I'd hate to think of you stuck in a bad neighborhood. And stick close to one another, some scary people are out tonight".

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ryan grinned, picking up a piece and taking a bite.

Eric smiled, only eating once the younger man offered him a plate. Soon the pizza was gone and they were nearly out the door.

"Put on your coats," Rick suggested, "you'll be digging around in the cold dirt, I don't want either of you getting sick".

Ryan laughed, Eric tried to hold back a growl. "I think we can handle it, Rick," the younger man chuckled.

Horatio smiled. "You have everything?"

The two nodded.

"Then good luck. Stay safe. And remember: Speed's a zombie and necrophilia is still illegal".

Ryan and Eric nodded obediently before rushing off to their car. The two older men watched as they drove off towards the cemetery. Rick turned to Horatio.

"Was that warning completely necessary?"

"You'd be surprised," Horatio smirked before looking up at him. "They'll be kept busy for a while. Want to head upstairs?"

Rick smirked before backing up a small step and smiling down on the redhead. "Lead the way, Lieutenant. I can't think of a better way to start of a night like this one".


End file.
